


Haikyuu!! One Shot Collection

by Rhombea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Sex, Slice of Life, Teasing, blowjob, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhombea/pseuds/Rhombea
Summary: A Collection of my Haikyuu One Shot's featuring various ships such as, but not limited to:KuroTsuki, OsaAka, SunaOsa, UshiTen, AtsunHina, KageHina, BoKuroo, and more!I'll add tags as the stories come out!Do leave ship suggestions in the comments below! ♥
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Shy [KuroTsuki]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my stories! It's mostly short one shots focusing on the relationship and the everyday life between the characters! I hope you enjoy ♥ Let me know what you thought in the comments below ♥

"You're being shy with me, aren't you?" Kuroo chuckled from behind him, unfazed by the cold shoulder Tsukishima had given him so far. It was impossible.  _ He  _ was impossible, Kei had long decided. A good opponent on the court, certainly, but the net between the two of them never stopped Kuroo from being a mischievous cat through and through. At least, in Kei's eyes. 

"No, I'm not," Kei replied with a sigh. Pronouncing each word slowly, he put an extra amount of disinterest into them, hoping it would get Kuroo off his case. It was time to go home, and the drive back would take long enough; there wasn't any time to waste. The away match had been nice - yet, unsuccessful - but better than anyone, Kei knew things had to end on some point. Dreams, feelings, a  _ club _ . Kuroo's bothersome behavior as well. 

"Oh, yes, you are!" 

_ 'That's it _ ,' Kei thought, stomping his heel into the ground and turning around swiftly, ready to tell the captain  _ exactly  _ what he made Kei feel. However - and Kei wished he didn't know the reason why - the words got stuck in his throat as he finally met Kuroo's hazel eyes head-on, feeling his cheeks warm up, as he looked into the captain's tender yet challenge features, and --

  
  
  


"Hellooo?"

Kuroo's voice made Kei snap back to reality as the older one waved his hand in front of Kei's face. With a cocked brow and crooked head, Kuroo's lips curled into a smile as he noticed Tsukki come back from whatever daydream he had caught his boyfriend in, only for him to laugh out loud as Kei grimaced. 

"I never liked that," Tsukki sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You always read me like an open book."

"That's because you are - to me, at least." Winking at him, Kuroo reached for his beer, sipping it thoughtfully. "Do you still remember that one time I called you shy?" he asked after setting down the glass again, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.  _ 'Bullseye' _ , Kei thought, averting his eyes in favor of the exit door, wishing he could flee from this conversation.

Sighing, he knew there was no escape, picking at his appetizers while leaning back, delaying his response further than Tetsurou liked. He gave Tsukki a friendly poke with the elbow before trying it with a peace-offering and adding more edamame to Kei's bowl. "Perhaps, in the possibility that I have the memory of an elephant--" He interrupted himself to reach for the newly acquired soybean, nibbling away on it in relish before continuing, "--I could remember such a circumstance."

Astoundingly, Kei didn't get an impromptu answer to that, Kuroo staying quiet over on his seat. When Kei's eyes finally looked up at him, he noticed Tetsurou stare into his glass with a fond grin playing on his face. This time, it was Tsukki's turn to urge him with an emphasized, "So?"

Kuroo's mouth opened, although slowly, but his voice halted, lips closing again to look over at his partner with a tender smile. "That was the first time, I think, that I thought I love you."

The confession came unexpectedly. Kei stopped nibbling at his appetizer, eyes widening before blinking a few times. "Why then?" he croaked, realizing his voice gave away that he hadn't been prepared for such a statement. Quickly, he cleared his throat, sitting up straight on his stool, to face Tetsurou more appropriately, now that the former captain of Nekoma had broached a rather intimate - or perhaps, alcohol-induced - topic. Tsukishima ignored the heat he felt creeping into his cheeks, as it began to rise quickly when Kuroo's words replayed in his mind. Their relationship, as real and a matter of fact as it was, may have softened him a little, as he believed. But frankly, whenever it was about Kuroo Tetsurou, he had always felt persuaded to be a bit more open with his feelings, even back in high school. 

"Because..." Kuroo took another sip of his beer, perhaps to lower his inhibition, even though at least Tetsurou had little to no problem talking about his feelings. "Because you looked like you were going to pick on me like a crow on its prey, but your eyes told me that you were glad."

"Glad about what?" Kei tested. Of course, at least  _ he  _ knew what he was feeling at that time. Alas, it would have been nice to hear it from Kuroo nonetheless, as, for the longest time, Kei had tried to not rely on what he had felt back then. Let his rationality reign higher than his feelings. 

"What do I know?" Tetsurou laughed, and Tsukki rolled his eyes, refraining from letting the disappointment show. He was just about to jokingly scold Tetsurou for leading him on when he was interrupted by his boyfriend, who spoke before Kei could. "But here's what I think:"

Lifting his finger into the air, Kuroo seemed to imitate a teacher lecturing his students. Without question, it was meant as a joke. Still, Kei slapped the hand inching closer and just about to poke him, away gently and with the hints of a smile, prompting, "Just say it!"

"I think!" Kuroo repeated himself before clearing his throat, readying himself for a long, tiresome speech that both of them knew he wouldn't deliver. "That you were still a little green behind your ears, my Young! And you might have wanted me to come after you, after our little kiss outside the gym, considering it was not our first, but in fact, the second kiss we ever shared, and you seemed a little distraught about it." 

The  _ 'Right again,' _ that Kei thought quietly didn't leave the security of his mind, not wanting to give his boyfriend the benefit of feeling right. "You would have liked for that to be the reason, don't you?" he teased, sipping on his own glass with a mocking smirk. He was getting better at showing his feelings, but that didn't mean Kuroo couldn't brook a snarky remark every now and then. 

"Well, am I wrong?" Kuroo questioned, his hazel eyes drilling into Tsukki's just like all those years before. Even with a question so demanding for an answer, Tetsurou had looked warm and kindly upon Tsukishima. And as long as Kei remembered, Kuroo had always looked at him this way, with nothing but understanding and comfort. 

"Maybe," Kei admitted, sipping at his drink once more before an unreadable smile crept its way back on his lips. "Maybe not?"

Letting out a short, frustrated groan, Kuroo turned his attention back on his drink, sighing longingly. "I take it back; I can't read you at all! You're the closest book of all the closed books out there, Tsukishima Kei."

"Yeah," Tsukki grinned proudly. "But I guess you'll have a lot more time to open the book in the future."

Facing back at Kei, Tetsurou chuckled, amused. "You're lucky that you are my favorite book, Mister Glasses. And coincidentally, I love the book very much, even just the cover I always get to see."

"Ah," Tsukki started, wanting to return the affection when he realized that saying  _ 'The book loves you too'  _ wouldn't exactly come off as cool as he'd like it to sound. Instead, two big bowls of ramen were set down in front of the two, and Kuroo didn't miss a beat to snap open a pair of chopsticks, ready to eat after a long work-day. 

Maybe. Maybe one day, and perhaps not in the first-best ramen shop, they found on their date.

Maybe then, Tsukki would be able to repeat the words he said back when he looked deep into Kuroo's hazel eyes after running away from their second kiss. Relieved because he knew Kuroo wasn't playing games, even if that was always the reason the two met, considering their club activities. But at least, when it came to their feelings, Tetsurou was loyal enough to go after Tsukki, never showing even a hint of insecurity of what he felt even though Kei was as confused as he was when Kuroo and Bokuto invited him to play with them at the training's camp.

_ "I'm not shy! I just love you!" _


	2. Dreams & Wishes [OsaAka]

Quiet and undisturbing was the groan that vibrated off Akaashi’s lips as he stretched, bringing his arms high over his head. The satisfying feeling of his body expanding, knocking the drowsiness out of his bones and readying him for the day, filled him as he sighed, lowering his limbs again. He was still rubbing his eyes as he noticed the shuffling next to him, another person slipping out of his dreams in favor of welcoming the morning. 

“Mornin’,” Osamu grumbled, his voice hoarse, but on his lips, an excited smile showed. “Caught ya before ya get out today?” he asked, and the corners of Akaashi’s mouth curled upwards in response. “It’s Sunday. I don’t plan to get out of bed at all,” he joked, knowing better than anyone that he wasn’t the type of person to stay in. At the same time, this gave him an opportunity to tease his boyfriend, and Akaashi had to grin thinking about it.

“But I know someone who has to work today!”

With a loud groan, Osamu pulled Akaashi’s close-by, unoccupied pillow over his face, and Akaashi could watch as Osamu’s shoulders heaved a heavy sigh. From beneath the pillow, a faint voice rang out, barely audible as the fabric muffled it. “...not goin’.”

“Hm?” Akaashi probed, knowing exactly what Osamu had tried to tell him.

“I said--” Osamu started, lifting the pillow briefly and leaned up, squinting at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Well,” he corrected himself pensively, “at least for now, I’ll stay in bed.”

Pulling down the pillow from his face completely, Osamu patted the space next to him, which usually was occupied by his partner, giving Akaashi a tempting offer. “Stay with me?” he asked, and retorting in a joking, dramatic sigh, Akaashi let himself fall back - wanting nothing more than to indulge in their togetherness - turning to his side to face Osamu, who did the same. 

“Did ya dream something nice?” Osamu inquired, letting his hand tenderly fall to Akaashi’s cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“And here I thought ya were the romantic one of us,” Osamu snorted as Akaashi leaned into the affection, grinning cheekily. “It’s not like we can choose what we’re dreaming. At least, I can’t, can you?” he retorted, and Osamu huffed, the smile on his lips only widening at that. “No can do. But I  _ can  _ say that I dreamed about ya.”

“Oh?” Curiosity piqued, Akaashi shuffled in his position, showing that all of his attention was on Osamu now, even though the warmth of the hand caressing his cheek was a welcome distraction. “Tell me about it?”

“Mhm,” Osamu hummed out loudly, his eyes breaking away from Akaashi’s as he thought. “We were somewhere abroad, and it was extremely hot outdoors. Australia or maybe Africa, I can’t remember the exact location.”

“So, like Japan in the summer?”

Osamu nodded. “But almost worse than Japan. I just remember you were super thirsty, and we went from store to store, but no one had any water we could buy.”

A few seconds passed while Osamu tried to remember more of the story, and Akaashi eventually spoke up first. “Did I die?”

“What?!” Osamu laughed up loudly, throwing his head back in amusement and shoulders shaking. “Of course not, you fool!” 

The hand that had rested against Akaashi’s cheek until now drove up to ruffle his hair, Osamu still chuckling, amused by his boyfriend’s statement. “How can ya even say something like that? As if I’d let ya dehydrate while we’re on vacation!”

Akaashi didn’t hold back on the chuckles that left his own mouth either, gently swatting away Osamu’s hand, disarraying his hair. “Could have been a possibility? Perhaps we just went on the trip for you to get rid of me,” he suggested, and Osamu let out an offended huff, settling his hand back down against Akaashi’s cheek. 

“As if I ever could do that. I think yer working too hard if ya bring those fantasies back into our bed,” Osamu claimed, feigning to believe and be hurt by Akaashi’s words. “That’s not what you were thinking last night when I suggested--” Akaashi retorted, getting quickly cut off by other pressing matters, namely, Osamu’s lips. “Cheeky,” he called his boyfriend in a moment of separation, and Akaashi chuckled before leaning in for another sweet kiss. 

“Well,” Akaashi started as he drew back finally, letting the feeling of Osamu’s gentle palm against his cheek linger for only a moment longer before pulling it off. “I’m not dying of thirst right now, but-” he glanced at the alarm clock behind Osamu for a moment, “-you should get up.”

“Or what? Yer goin’ to fall asleep here with me?” Osamu teased, and the corners of Akaashi’s mouth twitched.

“ _ No _ ,” Akaashi mumbled rebukingly, but the smile crossing his lips gave away that he was just faking to take offense by the offer. In fact, something was exciting about the thought that both of them could stay in bed for once together and let the world pass on without a care. How long had it been since the last time neither of them had commitments on the same day, being able to just stay behind and enjoy each other’s company for a weekend?

“But you’ll be late for work,” he finally admitted, causing Osamu to jump lightly as he turned to see the time. “Aah, pity…” Osamu groaned, well aware that Akaashi was right and it was time to start the day. Letting himself fall onto his back while Akaashi proceeded to climb out of the blanket, he gave Osamu some encouraging pats on his stomach. “I know, I know,” Akaashi comforted his boyfriend. “Maybe next weekend we can sleep in.”

He was just about to stand up for real, asking, “Coffee?” casually, as if he didn’t know the answer to that when something held him back. Two fingers - pointer and middle finger - curled into the shirt he was wearing, refusing to let go even though Akaashi tugged them with him as he tried to get up while being unaware. “Wait,” Osamu requested as his boyfriend gave him a confused glance over his shoulder.

“I mean- Coffee, yeah, but is that my shirt yer wearing?” 

Looking down at himself, Akaashi let out an amused snort, smoothing out the fabric to see the logo of ‘Onigiri Miya’ on top of it. “Perhaps?” he joked, laying his hand on top of the small onigiri to hide it from Osamu. “Isn’t the real question: Do you want it back?”

Retrieving his hand and crossing his arms behind his head, Osamu contemplated for a while, letting his gaze shift up and down his boyfriend’s body before smiling mischievously. “No, you look better in it anyway, and I  _ so  _ enjoy the view.”

“Then you better get a good look now before I disappear in the kitchen to make coffee.”

“Why? Aren’t ya coming back?” Osamu questioned, perplexed. 

“I do not want to be the reason you’re late,” Akaashi admitted, but a teasing smile danced around his lips. “You’ll have to get up if you want to keep enjoying the view.” 

Akaashi’s offer hung in the air as he finally climbed out of bed, making his way towards the bedroom door before hearing Osamu sigh behind him. A glimpse over his shoulder revealed Osamu wistfully looking at the alarm clock, still showing a time too early to get out of bed. But all his contemplation and wish of snoozing for a few more minutes seemed to dissipate suddenly as he looked back at Akaashi. “That’s a good reason to get up, actually,” Osamu concluded. Before Akaashi knew it, he had thrown the blanket off and jumped out of bed energetically, closing in the distance between the two in a few steps. 

“Let me hop in the bath real quick,” Osamu requested.

“I’ll wait for you then,” Akaashi grinned, basking in the feeling of being loved as Osamu kissed his temple before the two went separate ways in their apartment.

“Oh!” Akaashi heard Osamu’s voice ring out, “Before I forget!”

Turning, Akaashi gave Osamu a quizzical look, laying his head to the side. “Next Sunday...” Osamu thought out loud. “Let’s really stay in bed?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Akaashi grinned, and Osamu’s expression lit up, his smile reaching from ear to ear. 

Perhaps Akaashi’s wish for a bit more time together was about to get fulfilled much sooner than expected. And maybe, Akaashi could make an exception and stay in bed the whole day for a change if he had Osamu to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first piece for the two and one I tremendously enjoyed writing! Would love to hear what you thought in the comments ♥


	3. [NSFW] Tease [OsaAka]

“You’re imagining things,” Akaashi mumbled against Osamu’s lips as the door to his apartment finally made way for the two to stumble in, arm in arm. “My mother adores you!”

He was cut off again before he could say more, Osamu not wasting time with getting out of his shoes and coat before helping Akaashi, stripping him of his clothes with much pleasure. “Does she adore me-” he asked, urging Akaashi forward into the dark hallway, knowing the way to the bedroom well, “-or my cooking?”

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh, the sweet, amused sound echoing through the apartment while his pullover came off, landing somewhere between the bath and living room. Neither of them was very bothered by leaving traces of themselves around, hoping that soon enough, they’d be able to move in together and create many more such traces. But for now, pullover, jeans, and socks had to do, leaving a trail from the entrance to the bedroom. 

“I’d wager she was equally impressed by both,” he finally replied, letting himself down on the edge of his bed, wasting no time to fumble with Osamu’s sturdy belt. His body was still comfortably warm after wearing his winter ensemble, but all the more exciting were Osamu’s cold hands on his shoulders dragging forward over his arms and to his hands, resting there. It wasn’t always visible what went on in Osamu’s head. Still, he had no qualms when it came to Akaashi’s actions, gladly accepting his boyfriend’s care when it came to undressing him too.

In fact, Osamu might have always been the more impulsive and straight-forward with his desires of the two. For onlookers, that might be a fact when comparing the two, but not for Osamu. Not for someone who was allowed to be so close and observe Akaashi daily. No one would ever come to enjoy the various facets and adorable gestures Osamu’s boyfriend made over the day. And even more so, no one would know all the feelings Akaashi could stir up in Osamu.

Playing with his pen while Akaashi thought, or the way he always subtly held the popcorn in Osamu’s direction while they watched a movie. The formal yet hopeful question of ‘Are you coming over tonight?’ in his texts, or subtle interrogations about presents for anniversaries. In many aspects, Osamu couldn’t get enough of Akaashi, and it was reassuring to know that Akaashi seemed to feel the same. Even so, he was still full of surprises even after months of dating, but Osamu wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Otherwise, where would the courage and willingness to tease come from? He might have learned it from Osamu, but Akaashi’s perfection of it was his own work. Even now, at the first meeting with Akaashi’s parents, he had not given Osamu any chance to remain calm. As if it wasn’t nerve-wracking enough to meet his partner’s parents, no, Akaashi had made it almost impossible for Osamu to keep his composure. Surely, he meant well at first, reaching for Osamu’s hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly, but the devil in disguise didn’t fool anyone with his adorable, happy smirk and gleam in his eyes.

Not when his hand wandered way further than just Osamu’s thighs beneath the dinner table. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Akaashi confirmed his suspicion as if reading his mind, grinning mischievously. “Thought I’d take some tension off of you.”

“Oh, ya were having fun, alright,” Osamu retorted, but he couldn’t help but grin too. Akaashi gave him an innocent shrug, batting his eyelashes blamelessly as he finally pulled down Osamu’s pants, fiddling at the waistband of his boxers now. But two big hands were quick to stop him, and Akaashi didn’t squirm as Osamu brought them back, pushing his boyfriend into the mattress. “Now’s my turn, though,” he declared, and Akaashi chuckled challengingly under his boyfriend’s watchful eyes. “We’ll see about that,” he retorted, and Osamu accepted his lover’s provocation, licking his lips in anticipation. 

With Akaashi’s help, it wasn’t hard to slip his briefs off, legs parting as they were freed of the restriction of underwear, with Osamu kneeling down before the bed. “Stay down,” he instructed as Akaashi was about to sit up again, keeping himself propped on his forearms instead. “Why?” he asked his partner, and Osamu gave him an impish shrug, “Just let me enjoy the view.”

It wasn’t an empty promise of what he was going to do because as soon as Osamu’s tongue rolled over the exposed tip in front of his mouth, Akaashi’s cheeks began to redden. Words he perhaps would have liked to say were stuck in his throat while one hand vainly covered his face. The only adorable sounds that rang out were a mix of moans and satisfaction. His free hand first resting on top of Osamu’s hair before Akaashi couldn’t help the need to grip into the soft and luscious strands under his palm, feeling Osamu smirk against his cock. To Osamu, it was a sight for the gods.

There wasn’t a single second wasted against Akaashi urging, lips closing around his member, causing a wave of emotions in him. Osamu might not have been one to prolong the inevitable, but he sure was a thorough lover, starting out slow with Akaashi’s tip, sliding it over his tongue into the back of his throat, easing both of them into the pleasure. Bringing his hands up to Akaashi’s shaft, he began massaging it together with his mouth, building an effective motion to edge Akaashi on. Both of them liked the idea of watching each other, but Osamu had - quite literally - the upper hand in this, Akaashi barely able to keep his eyes focused on his lover’s pleased gaze. 

However, just as quickly as he initiated the caress, Osamu was able to take it away again, not even waiting for Akaashi to call out his name excitedly before he let go of him. Disappointment laid in the way Akaashi’s shoulders dropped, and he muttered out a displeased groan, the cold of the room laying down on his heated skin now that Osamu was gone. “Looks like someone got a bit eager there,” Osamu chuckled, and not wanting to admit his need for more, Akaashi only huffed. 

“Tell me, little Owl, where’s it that you want to come? Face? Hands? Or-” 

Letting his tongue slip out from his lips, Osamu grinned, his chest heaving in the feeling of victory as he looked at Akaashi’s eyes growing darker with lust upon seeing the open invitation. 

“Mouth?” he breathed out sensually, watching the absolutely splendid sight of Akaashi gulping, both of them knowing the only right answer to this question. “You’re awful today,” Akaashi noted, knowing he was pudding in Osamu’s hands.  _ Teasing  _ was an art, after all. Akaashi had studied it well, but Osamu still was the master between the two. 

“You mean  _ awfully  _ good,” Osamu retorted, probing his tongue against the shaft once more and reveling in the sound of Akaashi’s sharp breath. 

“Just do it like always--”

“ _ Keiji _ ,” Osamu interrupted him. “Choose.”

Biting his bottom lip, Akaashi could only watch the teasing kisses Osamu left on him. It shouldn’t have needed so much overcoming for him to admit what he wanted, but usually, it was Osamu doing as he felt like at that moment. Akaashi never  _ had  _ to voice it before - even when he could have - especially not when all options were  _ very satisfying  _ as long as it was Osamu he could trust with them. But even Akaashi realized it was a game played by two, so there was no weaseling out of it. 

“M-Mouth,” he finally stammered out, embarrassed over his own voice breaking. However, the sound of joyous anticipation couldn’t be hidden from Osamu’s ears. “Decided to be honest, haven’t ya?” he teased but wasted no time to envelop Akaashi’s cock with his lips again.

Letting himself fall back into the mattress again, Akaashi tried to take deep breaths in an effort to recollect himself. There were too many things wasted in the quick passing of the day, so at least this feeling, Akaashi wanted to treasure for as long as he could. Sure, there’d be other nights they would spend intimately together, but this one would only happen once. 

What Osamu didn’t know was that Akaashi thought alike about Osamu’s habits, as he did over Akaashi’s. Even now, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head of his usually so easygoing partner triple-checking the mirror before they went out to meet Akaashi’s parents. Or how his palms were slightly sweaty when Akaashi reached for his hand under the dinner table. Osamu was many things, especially reliable and a tower of strength for his boyfriend. But besides his on-point teases and the gentle spark in his eyes, today he had been absolutely adorable. Akaashi didn’t even know Osamu could get flustered, but he was humble and sweet in the face of Akaashi’s parents. 

He would have loved to treasure these memories of Osamu by fully immersing himself in his pleasure, let it excite every fiber of his so that his body could remember it forever. But Akaashi would have been damned if he didn’t truly enjoy this to the end, and Osamu was practically all he could think about anyway. 

“Osa--!” Akaashi still managed to croak out, digging his hands into his partner’s hair. Osamu didn’t even need to think of complying, embracing the pulsating shaft with his lips, feeling the hot spurts over his tongue. He let Akaashi live out the waves of pleasure, causing fragments of ‘Oh gods’ and Osamu’s name to fall even more plentiful from his lips. In fact, he was basking in the view spreading before him, Akaashi completely and happily losing himself - and Osamu wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

Letting off, Osamu came to his feet, wiping the corners of his mouth clean and giving Akaashi a winning smirk while the latter’s chest was still rising and falling quickly. “Ready for more?” he asked, and Akaashi’s eyes immediately shot up to him, the shine in them speaking more than a thousand words, but his mouth only muttered, “Really?” 

Osamu had to chuckle, realizing it was a question asked in exciting anticipation, and he leaned over Akaashi to kiss him from the corners of his mouth down his neck to his collarbones. “Really, really,” he assured him. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow when I’m through with you.”

For that, he earned Akaashi playfully smacking him in the chest, protesting, “I have work tomorrow!” before the two fell into simultaneous laughter, exchanging another kiss and another.

Both knowing that there were nights, like this one, they’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favs I created lately ♥ Those two are really growing on my I can't lie ♥ Let me know what you thought! ^-^


	4. Hidden Feelings, New Realizations [OsaAka]

The wave of emotions went through the crowd faster than it even hit the players themselves. In the same second that the display changed numbers, indicating the Black Jackals’ victory over their opponents that day, cheers erupted from the fans, loud and in an infectious echo. Immediately, the clapping started, and finally, it also reached the players on the court, who came together quickly. Hinata was jumping from joy, Atsumu giving him an approving slap on the back before all the others could round in to tackle both of them down for getting the last point needed.

An atmosphere like this was something Akaashi missed from his past. The feeling of bliss gained by it was indescribable, and he still felt it in every fiber of his body, even if it was mostly memory by now. However, even he felt himself get carried away by his emotions, just like many others around him. Rallies that went on for what felt like an eternity were always hard to watch since Akaashi still remembered the strain they left on him and his team. So for the team he was cheering on to come out of a game full of rallies victorious, it simply thrilled him too!

Luckily, he wasn’t the only one. The usually composed editor didn’t stand out in the mass of people having jumped up from their seats and celebrating. Even with him in the front row, he barely had any attention on himself, and since he came alone, it wasn’t like anyone cared much about what he was doing in the first place.

That was, until a familiar silhouette darted by.

Miya Osamu was a sight to remember too, even though - much like Akaashi - he wasn’t involved with volleyball directly anymore. Sure, he tried to make it with his food stall to every important game, and the two would frequently bump into each other on regular ones, but Akaashi had yet to hear that Osamu got back into playing. However, Akaashi couldn’t find it in himself to commiserate this fact since Osamu’s cooking was heavenly, and he wouldn’t have wanted to miss it for anything in his life. In fact, he quite enjoyed that the two would often meet and end up watching the plays together or go over them again when Akaashi fetched some more onigiri on his way home. Osamu’s company was a pleasant one, and even if he wouldn’t have called him a friend, he was still glad to have someone to talk to and share the experiences with.

On this day, too, Akaashi did not commiserate Osamu not being a volleyball player anymore. Not when he got enveloped in two big, strong arms, his feet briefly leaving the ground.

“Did ya see that?!” Osamu practically screamed into his ear, but no other volume would have been able to get through to Akaashi anyway. “That damn Shorty!”

It was worded like an insult, but Osamu was smiling brightly from ear to ear as he engulfed Akaashi in his arms, the latter unable to say anything as he was still caught by surprise. Had it been anyone else, he might have felt a little uncomfortable, but Akaashi felt quite relieved to see it was Osamu.

“They did it again! They qualified!”

Of course, that wasn’t news to Akaashi. This game had great importance for the Jackals, and that was probably why everyone was quite as ecstatic that they won the harsh and relentless fight. Had it been a simple match, the seats certainly wouldn’t have filled as much as they were; that much was sure.

“Miya-san!” Akaashi groaned, less bothered about being hugged than how crushing Osamu’s delight was.

Even though he never stopped beaming, for a moment, Osamu seemed to snap back to reality. Their height difference wasn’t special enough for Osamu to notice that he still held Akaashi up on the tips of his toes, the two now exactly face to face. The few inches that Akaashi lacked were counterbalanced by the lift, and it was almost like hovering above the ground even though Akaashi didn’t feel scared he’d fall and hurt himself in Osamu’s hold. “Hm?” Osamu pressed forth through the voices of the crowd all around them.

“You’re hugging me too tight!” Akaashi complained, even though when the sudden release of his torso from Osamu’s arms filled his body with much-needed air again, he couldn’t help but laugh about it. “Sorry!” Osamu was quick to apologize, a faint hint of pink on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “I’m just so happy! I can barely contain myself!”

Being able to relate to that, Akaashi nodded reassuringly, giving his jacket just a single, short pat to straighten it down again. It was like, just because Osamu had held him for a matter of a few seconds, his heart had joined the same beat as his, excited and leaping in his chest. Akaashi wasn’t one to dig too deep into his feelings, or he perhaps would have found a different reason for his suddenly rapid pulse. Instead, he smiled back, sharing the sentiment. “Me too! It was all that Bokuto and Hinata were talking about the last few weeks.”

“I know! Atsumu wouldn’t stop spamming me with messages about how much he wanted to play this game! It’s hard not to feel for them, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Akaashi agreed, knowing what Osamu - a seat warmer now too - was experiencing. He watched as the latter pulled out his signature black cap, putting it back on his head before taking a deep breath. Slowly but surely, everyone’s excitement ceased as they got ready for the award ceremony, and it seemed like Osamu, too, was mentally preparing for selling the last of his goods after it all was over. However, Akaashi doubted that Osamu would be able to get that smile plastered on his face off, even when he was back at work.

“I am so happy,” he conveyed, his eyes meeting Akaashi’s even from under the hat, “I could kiss ya right now.”

Immediately as the words left his mouth, Osamu became aware, eyes widening as he looked away quickly, taking a step away from Akaashi. “Figuratively, of course!” he clarified, but Akaashi could only look at him perplexed, unsure if he just heard either of Osamu’s sentences right. However, Osamu didn’t grace him with enough time to overthink it, his face still reddish as he said his farewells.

“Onigiri later?” he offered, and Akaashi nodded, unknowingly pulling up the corners of his mouth as he thought about the delicious snack Osamu would surely keep for him behind the counter, as he always did for Akaashi. One last big smile was shot his way, accompanied by a wave before Osamu jogged off, making sure to not block the view any longer from the people already sitting down.

Akaashi, too, quickly retook his seat, fiddling with his thumbs as he watched the ceremony and listened to the announcement that the Black Jackals would move forward in the league. Not being able to forget what Osamu said, a soft smile returned to his lips. A surprising realization crossed his mind as he wondered about whether or not he would have minded if Osamu had kissed him back then.

Because the answer certainly wouldn’t have been a ‘no’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one of the three OsaAka I wrote after realizing how much I adore those two! I'd be happy to know what you thought ^-^


End file.
